On The Inside
by Lady Sam Mallory
Summary: Blair is taken prisoner during a prison riot. Original Publish Date: 01/08/03


**Disclaimers:** If you've heard of the character, it's not mine (lucky Pet Fly productions), I get no money, but have lots o fun.

Thanks to my awesome Beta, Zoe, one of the best people I know. God Bless.

 **Warnings:** H/C Blair

 **Spoilers:** small one for _Prisoner X_

 **Special Notes:** This is the third installment of the Six Days of Christmas. Six fun-filled Blair gets owies stories written for my beta that as aforementioned is the best. On the third day of Christmas my true friend gave to me: three vicious killers, two screwed cops and a fanfic with Blair in agony.

* * *

ON THE INSIDE

Sam Mallory 

* * *

"Damnit, I'm soooo late!" Blair exclaimed as he pulled into the Starkville Prison parking lot. "Wow, this place brings back bad memories," Blair thought aloud wincing as he remembered that his friend had almost died here.

Blair parked in the lot and headed into the building to check in with the guards. After signing in, he was led to the visitor's room and told to wait for the prisoner. He shivered as he settled into the uncomfortable wooden chair.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and he was greeted by a 6'7 gargantuan wearing a big, goofy smile. "Hey, Teach," the man greeted affectionately.

"Hey, Tommy. How ya doin'?" Blair questioned smiling.

"Not bad, but I need a favor. That's why I asked you to come. You were always real good to me and my little Annie," Tommy replied, his southern accent thick as molasses.

"Well, you know I'll help you if I can, but I can't make any promises," Blair reminded him gently.

"I know, Teach, but you're the only one I could think of to ask," Tommy assured, looking down at his restrained hands, fingers tapping on the table.

Blair nodded beckoning him to continue.

"Well ya see, Annie's got some trouble. She fell in with a real bad man, an' I'm afraid for her. Las' time she visited me, she had bruises she was tryin' to hide, but I noticed 'em and when I asked her 'bout it, she shrugged it off like it was nothin'. I know someone's hurtin' her and I can't do a damn thing 'bout it, Teach. I was hopin' you could help me out," he finished, a bit exasperated, his fists shaking with controlled anger.

"Tommy, what do you want me to do? Has she called the police?" Blair asked softly.

"You know she's afraid of the police since my bust. I know I'm doin' my time. I deserve it, but my sis, she don't deserve bein' treated like a dog. I remember from when your friend was in the fights that he was a cop. I thought maybe you could ask him to look in on my sister?" Tommy finished quietly.

"I'll take care of it, Tommy. Now how are you doing in your classes?"

"I'm having trouble with the geography. Hard to imagine places outside of here, you know?"

"I know, Tommy. Why don't I check with the warden and see if I can tutor you over lunch?" Blair asked helpfully.

"You'd do that for me?" Tommy questioned.

Blair nodded affirmatively, "Of course, Tommy, why wouldn't I?"

"'Sides Annie, nobody's really cared 'bout me for a long time," he replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I care about you, Tommy, so why don't we get started. I'll go check with the new warden," Blair said, bouncing as he called for the guard.

The door opened, followed by the entrance of an imposingly large guard.

"I need to speak to the new warden, please," Blair requested politely, then turned toward Tommy. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Blair bound out the door and proceeded to follow the guard to the warden's office. After ten minutes of conversation, the warden agreed that because of Blair's status with the police department he could teach in the cafeteria as long as he followed all rules and left all personal items in the warden's office. Blair agreed and was led by the guard to the cafeteria to meet Tommy.

Seeing Tommy sitting at the far side of the room with another inmate, Blair walked across the crowded and noisy cafeteria to sit across from the two men.

"You ready to get started, Tommy?" Blair asked hesitantly, eyeing Tommy's friend.

"Yeah, man. Blair, this is Joey. He was hopin' to sit in on this and learn something. He's having trouble with geography too and hoped you'd help him. He's workin' on his GED," Tommy finished breathlessly.

"Yeah, man, no problem. You got the book?" Blair asked of the men.

Tommy reached over and grabbed the book, bringing it between them.

"Okay, good. So what are you guys studying?"

"South America, but I can't keep all the little countries straight, and it's too hard to remember all the capitals 'cause I'm stupid," Tommy's exasperated voice carried through the cafeteria.

"First of all, you're not stupid. You passed my class, and there was a lot more to remember. We just gotta find a way to help it stick in your brain," Blair reassured over the excessive din.

Blair's head spun around as he heard a threatening shout rise above the oppressive sound in the room. He didn't think it was possible for one person to be heard over all this noise. Guards were shouting and the room was ablaze with activity.

"Oh God," Tommy cried out, trying to pull Blair out of his seat. "We've gotta get you outta here, Teach!"

Blair's eyes went impossibly wide as he realized the full ramifications of that statement.

The prisoners forced their way to the corner where Tommy was trying in vain to protect his teacher. They were out of control, beating anyone who stood in their way. Tommy went down in a flurry of fists, clutching at Blair as the mob of prisoners pulled the observer from Tommy's grasp.

Blair tried to remain calm and practice his breathing exercises, hoping not to fall victim to a panic attack or even something much worse. His head jerked back as one of the prisoners grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down a darkened corridor along with two guards. Weapons fire lit up the passageway as the prisoners used their newly acquired weapons to usurp control of this section of the facility.

Blair was thrown roughly to the floor and kicked in the ribs to remind him to stay there. He lay on his side, curled around himself, protecting his head with his arms.

An inmate yelled for quiet, and the noise began to fade out.

"We have now taken control of Section 84 Alpha. We will not relinquish control. Now let's see who we entangled in our snare. How many guards do we have?" the leader's voice boomed through the section.

"Sir, we have taken five guards and Big Tommy's visitor," an inmate informed his leader.

"Excellent, make sure the guards are secure and their weapons confiscated. Then bring Big Tommy's visitor to me," he ordered firmly.

* * *

Blair was flung to the floor at the feet of the lead inmate. "Hey," Blair cried out indignantly.

"Jackson, you will ensure the safety of all hostages. They are to be treated with respect if we hope to resolve this situation," the lead inmate demanded.

"Yes, sir," Jackson replied quietly.

The leader turned to Blair, "What is your name, son, and how did you get yourself into such a mess?"

Blair snorted as he introduced himself, "Blair Sandburg, trouble magnet extraordinaire."

The leader laughed. "My name is Martin Kane, but they all call me Captain."

"What do you want with me?" Blair demanded defiantly.

"Well, we need someone to listen to our demands. I was in your class last year and remember how fair and open-minded you seemed. I just hope that you will listen to what's happening. The old warden and some of the guards used to arrange for us to be in these fights. People would pay lots of money to see us beat each other up or even kill each other," Kane explained slowly, his features curled up, disgusted with the memory.

Blair nodded to him to go on so he continued. "Well, the police didn't take them all away. There are still several guards who 'force' some prisoners to buy their safety in whatever ways they can. Sex, money, drugs, you name it," Kane finished.

"So why not go to the warden?" Blair asked impatiently.

"We tried, but the guards pay us back for it ten fold. This way maybe we get someone on the outside to listen," Kane answered defensively.

* * *

Warden Davis fumed as he paced his office erratically. "Can someone tell me, how in the HELL these men managed to gain control of a section of the prison?"

"No sir, no one was killed, but inmate Tommy Diggs is in critical condition in the infirmary. The doctor's requested that he be transferred to Cascade General," Guard Perkins replied hastily.

"Have Elaine bring in the paperwork so we can ensure transfer immediately to a higher care facility," the warden demanded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I'm tellin' you that guy was Ellison's partner when he busted me last year. I got sent up for Murder one and got a life sentence. He's a cop!" Tyler hissed angrily.

"Where's Kane holding him?" Dillon inquired.

"He's got one guard in the southwest corner of the section," Tyler replied helpfully.

"Okay, get Dion and take the guy away from Kane. Ellison put him away too, so he should be more than willing to help with a little payback," Dillon ordered.

* * *

Blair looked up in time to see his guard crumple to the floor with a groan. He would have been pleased if the men looked even a bit willing to keep him healthy, but by the glare in their eyes they had another agenda.

"Hey, guys. Uh... thanks," Blair attempted, as the larger of the two men grabbed him by the hair and began to drag him down the corridor.

 _Shit, why do they always grab the hair?_ he thought wildly, feeling as though his situation just got a lot worse.

Blair tried to memorize the route they took in an effort to familiarize himself with the section in case escape became a possibility. As they rounded the last of too many turns, Blair found himself thrown to the floor violently at the feet of a third man.

"So... what's up, guys?" Blair started with mock friendliness.

"You're Ellison's partner," Dillon stated.

Blair realized the gamble, but the truth of the matter was that he remembered busting one of the guys that grabbed him, leaving very little room for debate.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" he tried indifferently.

"Ellison's going to pay for busting us. You see, we're all lifers anyway so we don't have anything to lose," Dion spat viciously, punching Blair squarely in the jaw.

Blair's head jerked back violently as he kicked out at Tyler's knee feeling it give as it twisted.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little shit," Tyler roared, causing Blair to flinch back at the noise.

Tyler was no longer in control as he pummeled Blair with punches and kicks until Dillon and Dion restrained him.

"Hey, man, back off. I want Ellison to know we killed his partner and even see it. Kane is bringing in a news crew. We just need to steal them," Dillon plotted.

"Then once we can broadcast his torture, Ellison gets to watch his partner die," Tyler finished with a cockeyed smile, nodding his head in appreciation of the plan.

* * *

Simon set the phone down with a sigh. _How does that kid manage to get into so much trouble?_ he asked himself quietly.

"ELLISON, INSIDE... NOW!" Captain Banks yelled at the top of his authoritative lungs.

Jim winced at the sudden spike in his hearing that had been turned up expectantly searching for his partner. He pushed back his chair, shaking his head slightly and made his way into the Captain's office.

"What's up, Captain?"

"Jim, what in the hell is Sandburg doing over at Starkville?" Simon demanded.

"Sir?"

"Damnit, Jim, with your hearing I really shouldn't have to repeat myself. What is your partner doing over at Starkville Prison?" he managed through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, sir. He said he had a meeting this morning with a student," Jim began.

"I thought he was out of the university scene, Jim. He's been a consultant for awhile. What do you mean he has students?"

"He loves teaching, sir, and he's good at it. He tutors to bring in some extra money and keep himself grounded," Jim answered levelly.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Warden Davis over at Starkville. It would seem that Sandburg's gotten himself into trouble... again!"

"What happened?" Jim questioned hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"He was taken hostage by the prisoners during a prison riot. Now get over there and get your partner. I'll be over as soon as I get a hold of Joel," Captain Banks finished as he reached for the phone. "Come on Detective! Get a move on!"

* * *

Jim could barely contain his anger as he slammed through the doors to the prison. "Where is the warden?" he raged at the guard.

"This way, Detective," Guard Perkins sighed heavily and lead him to the warden's office.

Jim stalked into the room anger pouring from his presence. "How in the hell did my partner get kidnapped in the middle of a secure federal prison?" he demanded venomously.

Warden Davis took a deep, calming breath and stepped toward the fast approaching hurricane of fury that was Jim Ellison. He extended his right hand saying, "You must be Detective Jim Ellison. Captain Banks called to alert me to your impending arrival. I realize that this is an unusual situation," Warden Davis began calmly.

"Not for us," Jim grumbled under his breath.

"We need to work together to get this back under control, Detective. I need you to be objective if you want to be involved in this. Think you can handle it?" Davis asked sincerely.

Jim nodded affirmatively not quite trusting that his voice wouldn't betray the anger and fear he felt at the situation. Taking a few deep breaths as Blair had taught him, he managed to reign in his anger for the moment.

"What's the situation?" Jim began again, this time on a much more even keel.

Jim nodded as the warden and Guard Perkins outlined the details of what had already transpired in the 45 minutes since the prison fell into chaos.

"Sir?" the Warden turned as another guard came into the office.

"What is it, Guard Newman?" Warden Davis asked tensely.

"They released one of the hostages with a list of their demands," the guard relayed.

"Well? Where is he?" Davis asked impatiently as a tall, dark man strolled into the room nodding in his direction.

"He's in the infirmary being checked over by the doc. She said you had to come down there to talk with him," the guard hesitantly informed his superior. "Oh, and Captain Banks is here. Sandburg's one of his men."

Warden Davis grimaced as he motioned for Jim and his captain to follow him to the infirmary. Shaking his head, Davis said with a smile, "Sometimes it's difficult to tell who the boss is around here."

Simon let out a smile of his own. "I know exactly what you mean," he replied shaking his head.

* * *

Blair awoke to find himself restrained by standard prison issue irons lying on the floor. _Great. Just great,_ he thought, sighing loudly and shaking his head miserably.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like those," Dillon sneered. "Dion found those in the guard's locker that he broke into. We thought they might come in handy," he finished with a smile.

"Well, I've had better accommodations, that's for sure," Sandburg retorted, as Tyler kicked him viciously in the ribs.

Blair bit his lip against the pain. There was no way he'd give these bastards the satisfaction of crying out.

Dion raced back into the room breathlessly. "Ellison's here!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Great, time to get the show on the road," Dillon reported excitedly.

* * *

Jim looked over the guard with his visual sense ascertaining that his injuries were not all that severe, painful but not life threatening. He couldn't help but be disappointed when he had entered the room to find a guard instead of Blair Sandburg. He had hoped they would just let him go, but Sandburg didn't have that kind of luck.

"Why'd they let you go?" Jim asked suspiciously.

"Because I had the worst injuries," the guard replied honestly.

Jim nodded slightly in Simon's direction to indicate that the man was telling the truth. He had sensed no increase in the man's heart rate since they had been here.

The warden took charge of the questioning. "What's the situation down there, Jack?"

"Well, sir, there's about 20 men involved, but I don't understand why it's these men. Most of them are model prisoners. They took us by force, but no one was really injured except for Tommy Diggs, and he would of been okay if he hadn't tried to interfere with the men as they took that teacher away."

Jim's head spun around at that. "What happened to the teacher? His name's Blair Sandburg," Jim questioned intensely.

"He was fine last time I saw him. Warden Davis, I just don't get it. Kane's in charge, but he ordered that no hostage was to be harmed in ANY way. Why would he do that? I was terrified when he chose me to deliver their demands. I honestly thought my dead body would be the message, then he tells me not to worry, gives me this letter and asks me to go to the infirmary and get checked out," Jack finished.

"What are his demands?" Simon asked Warden Davis as he read through the letter.

Davis shook his head, confused by what he was reading. "This is not your usual list of demands. He wants one man to act as a liaison for the negotiations. He stated that none of the hostages would be hurt as long as we comply with the terms of the arrangement. The liaison must not be an employee of the prison. He lists Mr. Sandburg and himself as their liaison," Davis finished, looking at both the officers with obvious concern.

"I'll go," Jim volunteered, "but first I want to see this prisoner's file."

"Jim?" Simon started.

"I'm going, Simon!"

"I don't have a problem with that, but I won't give him another hostage. We need to work out where these negotiations will take place," Simon retorted firmly.

* * *

Sixty minutes later, Jim found himself standing in the corridor at an iron gate waiting for Kane. He didn't have to wait long, when his Sentinel hearing picked up the prisoner as he approached the corridor.

"Detective Ellison," Kane greeted pleasantly. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has. Now where's Sandburg?" Jim demanded impatiently.

"Detective Ellison, thanks for agreeing to talk to me. I'm sorry that it had to be under these circumstances, but we've been unable to get to the warden. There are guards here that have been extorting the prisoners for their own pleasures. Usual bullshit, you know, arranging yard fights, rapes, drugs, whatever they can. You put me here because I committed a crime. I know that and I'm doing my time like I'm meant to do, but these guards are really polluting the place. Prison is bad enough without the corruption," Kane rambled.

"So you kidnap people to get your message across?" Jim questioned sarcastically.

"I tried going through channels, but my letters to my sister about what was going on were labeled contraband and they took away my mail privileges as well as all visitor privileges. I have no access to the warden. I don't think he's involved because the guards have worked so hard to ensure that I don't come into contact with him, even accidentally."

"So you're telling me all you want is to talk to the warden and have the abusive guards removed from the system?" Jim checked to ensure he had the demands right.

"Yep, that's it!" Kane replied.

"I'll get the warden down here," Jim said, pulling out a two-way radio and relaying the demands. "Now where's Sandburg?"

Kane looked away from Ellison regretfully. Jim heard Kane's heart rate sky rocket as he admitted, "I'm sorry Detective Ellison, but he's gone."

Jim grabbed the iron bars in front of him, his face purple with rage. "How did he die?"

"Oh NO! He's not dead. He knocked out the prisoner that was watching him and disappeared from the cell where we were holding him," Kane reassured the trembling detective. _If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under,_ he thought glumly.

Another prisoner approached the gate slowly. "Kane, sir. Daniels woke up and said the kid didn't hit him. He said that Sandburg was taken by some of the other prisoners," the prisoner finished.

"Shit," Kane and Jim cursed simultaneously. "Where would they take him?" Jim questioned.

"They have to be somewhere in this section. It's the only one I hold. I'll see if I can figure out who's got him and what they want. My men had orders not to hurt any of the prisoners, so it has to be somebody else. I can't understand what anyone would want with a teacher," Kane reported.

"I think I know," Jim intoned dejectedly. Jim paused momentarily debating how much he could trust Kane. He couldn't live with himself if Kane betrayed him and Blair paid the price. Deciding he would trust in him and his willingness to help, Jim whispered, "He's my partner."

"You've got to be kidding me? What happened to Jack Pendergrast?"

"He died six years ago," Jim replied sullenly.

"Does anyone in here know that? Maybe someone recognized him and decided for a little payback."

Jim shut his eyes as he felt the guilt crash in on him.

* * *

The files hit the desk with a hollow thud. Jim looked up through dazed eyes. He had tried unsuccessfully to find his partner three times, each time resulting in a zone out that scared the crap out of Simon. He picked up the files.

"What are these?" Jim asked, careful to keep his voice neutral.

Simon gestured toward the files with his unlit cigar. " _These_ are the prisoner jackets for the three men that took Sandburg. It would have taken us forever to come up with this if Kane hadn't supplied the names. Max Tyler, Ian Dillon and Dion Becker, all three men you put away. Sandburg helped put away Tyler."

"I know, Simon," Jim replied as the waves of guilt resurfaced.

Guard Jackson walked into the room. "Captain Banks, Detective Ellison?" he asked. "The warden would like to see you in his office."

They turned and followed the guard into the office. Warden Davis looked up from the file on his desk as they entered. "We got a letter from the men who have your partner. It's addressed to you," he stated flatly as he handed it over to Jim Ellison.

Jim looked at the letter, his jaw clenching more with each word he read. "They've got him, Simon. They want an exchange. Me for him."

"Not gonna happen, Jim," Simon rasped as he grabbed Jim's arm to make sure he understood. "They won't let him go. You should know that better than anyone."

"Simon, I... AM... GOING!" Jim stated emphatically as he punctuated the remark with a finger on Simon's chest.

Jim stalked from the room and headed toward the cells that held his partner. He met up with Kane and company along the way.

Kane fell into pace with Jim without breaking stride. "We'll go with you and make sure we get your partner out okay. He's a good kid," Kane offered as his men fell into line behind them.

* * *

Blair rolled over onto his side coughing mercilessly while trying to support his flaming ribs. His head felt like it could roll off his shoulders at any second, and he struggled to cradle his head in his hands with the irons in place.

Blair lifted his head from the floor as the men came back into the room. He must be hallucinating because he could swear he heard Jim's voice. Fighting to remain conscious after his last beating was taking all of his energy. He opened his eyes momentarily when he heard a gasp from across the room followed by the eruption of anger that cascaded over his battered body.

"What did you do?" Jim yelled tightly, the heat of anger rolling from his reddened features. He crossed the room in three long strides and knelt beside his bound partner.

"Get these things off him!" Jim roared as he tugged at the irons that bound his Guide.

Jim placed his hand gently on the side of Blair's face and beckoned him to waken. "Blair? It's time to wake up," he whispered soothingly. Jim's feral growl echoed through the cell as one of the prisoners approached his Guide. "Stay back," he snarled.

Jim ran his sensitive fingers over Blair's head, neck and shoulders mentally cataloging his injuries. He exhaled softly saying, "You'll be okay, Chief. Just sore for awhile. You need to rest."

Jim snatched the keys to the leg irons from Dillon nearly breaking his hand in the process. He freed his partner and helped him up from the floor. Blair staggered as his legs strained to support his weight, and he clutched Jim's shirt tightly in his fist.

"Jim, you can't stay here. I won't let you," Blair managed as his head lolled to the left.

"Well, Chief, you don't have a choice, buddy. Kane and his men will take you to the infirmary and get you checked out by the doctor," Jim ordered sternly, but gently.

Blair shook his head. "I won't go!"

"Yes, you will, Chief!" Jim stated emphatically as he passed Blair over to Kane and his men. "They will keep you safe, Blair. Now go!"

Jim turned to face the three men who had dared to harm his Guide. The murderous rage that blazed in his eyes was enough to chill a common man's blood. Even three murderers were taken aback by the anger that flared there.

Kane returned after less than a minute. "Sorry, Ellison, but the kid wouldn't cooperate unless I came back to help you," Kane relayed with a grin.

Ellison and Kane assumed defensive stances as they waited for the assault of the three men. The men circled each other waiting for an opening. Tyler pulled out a makeshift knife and slashed at Ellison who blocked with his left arm as he threw a bone crunching punch with his right. Usually more subdued, Ellison was not pulling his punches as much as he normally would. He was still furious for what these men had done to his partner. With Kane fighting at his back, the two men managed to down the three murderers quite efficiently before putting them in handcuffs and awaiting backup.

* * *

"What?" Jim demanded as he faced Blair's annoyed glance. "I left one of them conscious," he raged.

"You are way over the edge, man," Sandburg said shaking his head in disbelief.

Jim crossed the room and laid a hand on Blair's chest to reinforce that he was okay by physically feeling the heart beating in accordance with hearing it. He smiled down at the young guide. "What in the hell were you doing here, anyway?" he scowled.

Blair smiled at the upsurge of Blessed Protector that his partner was exuding. "Really, Jim, I'm fine, I promise."

"You are not fine," the doctor chided. "You have a cracked rib on the right side, a mild concussion, and numerous contusions. You were lucky. Those men could have killed you."

Blair shivered as the time on the cold concrete floor came back to him. "Can I get some aspirin for this headache? My head is killing me. Oh yeah, and Jim, I need a ride home. Doctor said no driving with the concussion and the painkillers."

"You still didn't answer my question, Blair. What were you doing here?" Jim asked again more insistently.

"A former student of mine, Tommy Diggs, called and asked to see me," Blair explained. Seeing that Jim required more of an answer, he continued, "Tommy needed some help with a guy beatin' up on his sister. He knew I worked with the Cascade PD and figured I knew people that could help. I promised him that I would. He also needed some help in geography so I was tutoring him and another inmate named Joey. That reminds me. How is Tommy? Was he hurt in the riot?"

Jim shook his head, "Yeah, he got pretty banged up, but he's got my vote. He was trying to protect you." Jim reached over and tousled the long brown curls covering his partner's head.

"So, he's gonna be okay?" Blair repeated.

Jim nodded, "He's fine. They took him over to Cascade General to deal with some of his injuries, but he's gonna be fine."

Blair sighed with relief and looked over at Jim. "Oh my God, Jim. You're bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing," Jim sighed as the doctor came over and started cleaning up the wound.

"Well, cowboy, it's gonna need about 15 stitches. Some nothing!" the doctor admonished playfully while beginning to sterilize his arm and stitch it up.

"Hey, Warden Davis, do you think I can come back next week and work with Tommy and Joey on their geography lessons? I mean if he's up to it," Blair finished with flair.

"You're not coming back, Chief," Jim ordered.

"Yeah, right," Blair retorted.

"I can't take you two anywhere," Simon laughed shaking his head.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
